lamundonfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chir
History In 705 Tazie Pomiere discovered Taza. This led to a Chiric colonization of the continent. In 721, when the new count of Chir, Count Inlêja I, was crowned, he declared himself "Jitsufula Jirst", "Emperor of Chir". He thus established the Chiric Empire, which was the name of the Chiric state from 721 until 1188, having been abolished then in favor of the name "No Selua Chirst", "The State of Chir", although Chir was not ruled by an emperor for many years before. Following the establishment of the empire, Inlêja established two armies. The first, known as the "Suxst" ("Count's"), was originally the personal guard protecting the count; Inlêja changed the Suxst into an army protecting the capital city and the whole island of Chir. The Suxst had two divisions: Security Suxst, functioning as the Chiric police force, and Military Suxst, managing militia activity on the island. The Emperor of Chir has been the Commander-in-Chief of the Suxst until it was disbanded in 1091, following the Great Leneric Immigration, in favor of establishing a more efficient police force. The second military force of Chir was known as the Jitsufu ("Empire's"). The Jitsufu was the external military force of Chir, governing the colonies. It had several divisions, each in charge of a different colony, whose commanders usually became colonial governors as well. For about two centuries, this remained the situation in Chir. However, following the Zhenic War, Chir became calmer. The emperor gradually became weaker and created councils to help them, usually consisting of governors. This was the beginning of the modern Upper Council. When Odrin was discovered, Chir's attempts to colonize it ended in a local colonial war known in Chir as the failure of the Kondovile Komflittól ("Kondovian Conflict"). This war was a failure to the Chiric emperor, and although a colony was established, the emperor's reputation was damaged. This strengthened the council. The Great Leneric Immigration to Chiric territories in the 1090's, following the fall of the first Leneric Union, marked a change in the history of Chir. The need for more efficient control led Empress Kiuse to abandon the old military forces, the Suxst and the Jitsufu. The new Armiun ("Army" in La Lingun) was the official military and enforcing force of the Chiric Empire. In turn, the Suxst was replaced by the Securona ("Securer" in La Lingun), the official police force of the Grand Empire of Chir and the Colonies (Chiric: "Alha Jitsufa Chirst na nê Kolunyunê", La Lingun: "Imperiun Grandin del Chir ed la Coloniuni"), as the empire was known during Kiuse's reign. But the Leneric Immigration had an even greater impact on Chiric society. It created such xenophobia among natives and such will to assimilate among immigrants, that both sides called for more representation of themselves in the government. This led to the establishment of the Lower Council, as opposed to the Upper Council. The final step in the gradual fall of the imperial power was the dethroning of the emperor. For many years the Chiric people kept their emperor as a sign of the past, even though his role became mostly ceremonial. However, in the 1180's, with Ceni making a lot of noise over democracy and the world in an uproar, the Upper Council decided to make a move to secure its position. In 1187, Upper Council member Lyutsi Kvele created a bill to dethrone the emperor, Jitsufula Orsa, and abolish the position of the emperor. Kvele's bill met great criticism on all sides; in a speech to the Upper Council in 1188, Kvele explained his motives: "In 721, Zhen was a place of rulers. Chir, joining the international playground, needed a ruler. So Inlêja declared himself emperor. And back then, that was a great thing to do. It gave Chir power, prestige, a place among older nations. But what is happening today? The emperor does nothing. Our people may be proud of him, but the nations of the world see our democracy as a model, not our monarch. So as Inlêja did something to strengthen his position in the world, I believe we, the current rulers of Chir, should do so as well. Therefore, I suggest dethroning Jitsufula Orsa and abandoning the office of the Jitsufula, as Inlêja had abandoned the office of the Sux." An alternative to Kvele's offer was proposed in 1188. This proposal would keep Orsa in his position, but abolish the office after his death. This bill was passed in both councils in late 1188, although just barely in the Lower Council. The name of the country also changed along to No Selua Chirst. Jitsufula Orsa died of stress in early 1190. In his will he wrote how sorry he was that he could not serves his people well in times of turmoil around them and that he must have done pretty poor if they decided to overthrow him. Ever since 1190, Chir had no emperor, and has been ruled exclusively by the Upper and Lower Councils.